Mercury Meltdown Regeneration
I am a real big fan of the Mercury Meltdown series, I own all of the games under that title and I am hoping they'll make another sequel. I'm also pretty confident that they'll make this new sequel available on many different consoles, so a maximal audience could be reached. Can Mercury Meltdown get any better? I think so, therefore it can. Labs One of the biggest elements in the Mercury Meltdown series is the labs. The labs are basically the worlds of the game. Here I think the list of labs in this game should be a mix of all the original labs, and some new ones too: #Neon Lab (Lab of Neon) #Geo Lab (Lab of Crystals) #Photo Lab (Lab of Light) #Astro Lab (Lab of Space) #Bio Lab (Lab of Life) #Chemical Lab (Lab of Chemisrty) #Cryo Lab (Lab of Cold) #Electro Lab (Lab of Electricity) #Pyro Lab (Lab of Fire) #Atom Lab (Lab of Nuclear Technology) #Aero Lab (Lab of Air) #Hydro Lab (Lab of Water) #Gamma Lab (Lab of Lasers) #Micro Lab (Lab of Microscopics) #Chrono Lab (Lab of Time) #V.R. Lab (Lab of Virtual Reality) Stage Types I also think there should be some sort of classification of stages, just like in the original Mercury game. The stages should also have their very own individual names, too. Race Stage: A short, simple stage with a low time limit. It may or may not require color changing. Paint Stage: Requires you to change lots of colors. Puzzle Stage: A complex stage that forces you to really think. Pressure Stage: This type of stage features a limit on how much mercury you need to keep in order to activate the weighted switch(es). Split Stage: This stage always features more than one finish pad. Combo Stage: Combines the concepts of two different stage types. Boss Stage: The last stage of a lab (or so you think...). Requires you to destroy a Boss Machine to access the finish pad. It can also have up to two different stage types packed in it. Bonus Stage: The true final stage of a lab. It is unlocked by getting really high scores on most (if not all) of the stages of one particular lab. It may combine the concepts of up to three stage types and has insane difficulty. New Objects There should be some new objects introduced into this game to add some variety. *Mortar: A cannon-like object that shoots lasers that electrocute the mercury. There are three types, one that shoots straight ahead, one that shoots lasers in an arc so that they hit the floor and one that aims at the mercury instead of in one direction. Some of these may have more that one barrel. *Gravitoid: A new species of Mercoid. It is gray with glowing red stripes and it likes to eat mercury but also has the ability to pull mercury closer to it. *Plasmoid: Another new type of Mercoid. It is purple with a flame on its head. It can shoot lasers from the flame, like mortars. *Pyroid: Another new variety of Mercoid. It is black but with a white face and is able to breathe a white flame in front of it that destroys the mercury if it gets too close. *Flamethrower: A machine that is always attached to a wall. It occasionally spews a deadly white flame that destroys the mercury. *Freezer: A less dangerous type of Flamethrower that spews out ice clouds. The ice itself doesn't destroy the mercury but it does stun the mercury, leaving it vulernable to other hazards. Boss Machines Unlike all the other Mercury Meltdown games, in this game the last stage will feature a boss that the player must defeat in order to reach the finish pad. Neon Mortar (Neon Lab Boss): This boss is basically a larger-than-normal mortar. It not only can shoot lasers, but can also use lightning to hit the mercury if it's within the machine's radius, just like a Jacob's Ladder. This boss is easy to defeat, just avoid the attacks and turn off the four normal switches and then the weighted switched to defeat the boss. Once the machine shuts down, it releases a power surge which opens some doors, thus giving the player access to the finish pad and two bonuses. I was not able to fnish this part yet, so i apologize for its appearance. Category:Wii games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PSP Games Category:XBOX 360 Games